2017 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio
The 2017 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio is the 13th race of the 2017 IndyCar Series. The top 16 in the standings qualify for Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson and Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys and Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian (August 20). Drivers entered Mikhail Aleshin is entered again in Mid-Ohio, being cleared to drive after Sebastian Saavedra replaced him at the 2017 Honda Indy Toronto. Despite being in Pee Saderd's quarter in Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group and Will Power's quarter in Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys and Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian, Aleshin is now enabled to race. ;Chevrolet * Hélio Castroneves * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Josef Newgarden * Conor Daly * Carlos Muñoz * Spencer Pigot * JR Hildebrand ;Honda * Takuma Sato * Marco Andretti * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Alexander Rossi * Max Chilton * Scott Dixon * Tony Kanaan * Charlie Kimball * Ed Jones * Graham Rahal * James Hinchcliffe * Mikhail Aleshin * Esteban Gutiérrez USF2000 Practice Qualifying #1 Race #1 Qualifying #2 Race #2 Pro Mazda Practice Qualifying #1 Race #1 Qualifying #2 Race #2 Race #3 Indy Lights Practice Qualifying #1 Race #1 Qualifying #2 Race #2 IndyCar Series Practice 1 Simon Pagenaud topped the session, followed by Graham Rahal, top seed Pee Saderd, Hélio Castroneves and Will Power. The top five finishers in the practice are all seeded among the top 8 in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30). Second seed Scott Dixon could only manage a 9th place result. Practice 1 Results Practice 2 Practice 3 Qualifying Seeds Group 1 Group 2 Fast 12 Seven of the top eight seeds in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30) advance. Had Pee Saderd advance from group 2, all top 8 seeds would have been represented. Fast 8 Simon Pagenaud, Ryan Hunter-Reay nor top seed Pee Saderd advanced, but 9th seed Apolo Anton Ohno, the only non top-8 seed to qualify, starts 3rd. Practice 4 Race The green flag waved, with Will Power leading the field. Top seed Pee Saderd went from his P14 to P10 in the first lap, while James Hinchcliffe went down to below Saderd. Apolo Anton Ohno and Graham Rahal caused a crash but no damage on their cars. From lap 1 to lap 12 of the race, the top 11 seeds (Pee Saderd, Scott Dixon, Hélio Castroneves, Will Power, Simon Pagenaud, Josef Newgarden, Graham Rahal, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Apolo Anton Ohno, James Hinchcliffe and Metagross) represent the top 11 seeds in the episode; it ended on lap 12 when Metagross, teammate of Pee Saderd, Apolo Anton Ohno and Ryan Hunter-Reay, had to pit. Mario Lopez, a member of the Big 8 that will earn a bye in Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson, had to enter the pits. Josef Newgarden passed Will Power for the lead, but the top 10 seeds (Pee Saderd, Scott Dixon, Hélio Castroneves, Will Power, Simon Pagenaud, Josef Newgarden, Graham Rahal, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Apolo Anton Ohno and James Hinchcliffe) represented the top 10 in lap 13, but James Hinchcliffe, Ryan Hunter-Reay, and Metagross went down while top seed Pee Saderd pitted. Graham Rahal passed Apolo Anton Ohno for 3rd place. The top 7 when Magearna pitted (Scott Dixon, Hélio Castroneves, Will Power, Simon Pagenaud, Josef Newgarden, Graham Rahal and Apolo Anton Ohno) are represented expect for Andretti Autosport teammates, top seed Pee Saderd and Ryan Hunter-Reay. Apolo Anton Ohno, Hélio Castroneves, Simon Pagenaud and Allen Ford all entered the pits. Graham Rahal took the lead after Scott Dixon, Josef Newgarden and Will Power pitted. Pidgeot moved to 2nd place, a first for a non-top 11 seed, since Pidgeot is seeded 24th. Graham Rahal entered the pits on lap 17 and Pidgeot also entered that lap, with Josef Newgarden taking the lead again. Metagross and Ryan Hunter-Reay made contact, but the Stewards said nothing happened to the Andretti Autosport teammates. On lap 21, with Josef Newgarden taking the lead, the top 11 seeds in the top 12 in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30) is represented, but Larvesta, unseeded, is the only spoiler. On lap 30, James Hinchcliffe passed top seed Pee Saderd for P9. Scott Dixon entered the pit lane, with Hélio Castroneves passing Apolo Anton Ohno for P6. After the stop, Dixon dropped to P19. On lap 37, the top ten in the race are represented by the top 10 of the 11 seeds in the episode, with Scott Dixon all the way down, but Metagross pitted and it still kept the top ten in the race with 10 of the 11 seeds represented in that tournament. However, when James Hinchcliffe, Ryan Hunter-Reay and Joey Fatone pitted, it made a huge change with Josef Newgarden joining them with Will Power taking the lead. Pee Saderd pitted on lap 40 and Allen Ford joined the musician for pit lane. Will Power pitted and Graham Rahal took the lead. Simon Pagenaud and Hélio Castroneves joined his teammate Power for pit lane. Graham Rahal pitted and the lead was handed over to Josef Newgarden, and Apolo Anton Ohno joined Rahal. On lap 43, since Ryan Hunter-Reay passed Pidgeot, Josef Newgarden continued to lead his fellow top 11 seeds in the race, with Pidgeot P12 the highest non-top 11 seed in the race. The first half of the race went without a single yellow flag. On lap 55, the top 11 continued to be the top 11 seeds of the episode, but Simon Pagenaud passed Metagross for P4. Chespin, Mario Lopez and Beartic started the second-last set of pit stops. The top two seeds, Pee Saderd and Scott Dixon, both from former Soviet Union countries, entered the pits for his final set of tires, but Dixon's stop was slower than Saderd's, so Dixon fell to P16 and Saderd to P14 as a result. Metagross joined the top 2 seeds for pit lane for final sets of tires, Larvesta pitted and Metagross dropped to P13. Scott Dixon and Pee Saderd, the top two seeds, were lapped by Josef Newgarden. The top three when Saderd and Dixon pitted, Josef Newgarden, Will Power, Graham Rahal, Simon Pagenaud and Hélio Castroneves, represent 3-7 in the seedings and are seeded lower than Saderd and Dixon. Apolo Anton Ohno and James Hinchcliffe pitted for the last time in the race, with Josef Newgarden, Joey Fatone, Ueli Kestenholz and Magearna also joining them, and top seed Pee Saderd went back to the lead lap, and Will Power took the lead. Ryan Hunter-Reay and Hélio Castroneves pitted, but Castroneves was faster than Hunter-Reay and therefore won the race off pit road. Will Power and Graham Rahal pitted for the final time and Simon Pagenaud joined them for the last time also. Scott Dixon and Pee Saderd, the top two seeds, went from being lapped to being on the lead laps, a good mark from Eldstar. On lap 66, the first yellow came out, with Jonathan Bald spinning and stalling his car in turn 9 despite being lapped because Bald was drawn in Pee Saderd's miserable "group of death" section in a repeat of Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson. Josef Newgarden took the lead again. Pidgeot entered the pits for tires and fuel. Spencer Pigot, who eventually ended up drawing Pee Saderd in Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30), pitted again during the caution. Sent in the back of the field was Pidgeot for work in a closed pit. On lap 70, the green flag returned, with Josef Newgarden continuing to lead the field to green. Apolo Anton Ohno, who drew fellow teammate Ryan Hunter-Reay, passed James Hinchcliffe, Metagross, who also drew Pee Saderd, and Hélio Castroneves. Metagross and Apolo Anton Ohno, who Andretti Autosport teammates Pee Saderd and Ryan Hunter-Reay in their draw, passed Hélio Castroneves. Allen Ford passed top seed Pee Saderd and wrecked the top 11 seeds' day. Ryan Hunter-Reay passed James Hinchcliffe for P8. On lap 79, Scott Dixon passed James Hinchcliffe, while Ford continued to spoil the party because of Saderd in P12. Allen Ford continued to spoil the Top 11 party when he passed James Hinchcliffe for P10. Josef Newgarden won his second consecutive race, with Will Power second and Graham Rahal third. Trivia Category:IndyCar Category:2017 in sports